Titan Reborn
by Vincent.Blackfire
Summary: The Titans have been through a lot, but with new threats approaching and their leader gone how will they cope? Rated M to be safe (Character deaths)
1. Tragic News

**Hey guys! This is Vincent and I finally decided to start publishing on FanFiction. This story is an idea I have had for a while and I hope you all will enjoy it. Please leave a review telling me what you think, I will do my best to answer questions from reviewers and I will address flamers if I get any (hopefully not).**

 **Premise: Raven and Starfire left to learn how to better control their powers. Terra reappeared and rejoined the Titans (Took them a while to accept her, as she also has no memories of what happened prior). Only other really important thing is that Trigon has been defeated.**

 **I do not own Teen Titans or other DC references made in this story**

Raven and Starfire approached the Titan tower, both stopped and stared at it with a smile on their faces. It had been 2 1/2 years since they left to better control their powers. They both grew while they were away, Starfire now stood at 5'10" her outfit still remained intact with the only visible change being what looked like plating around her midsection and the top half of her boots. Raven now stood at 5'6" and, like Starfire, kept her outfit mostly the same except she let her hair grow a little past her shoulders and she now wore stockings with boots that stopped a couple inches below her knees.

"Are you nervous, friend Raven?" Starfire asks as they head towards the tower.

"Kind of, it has been a long time…" Raven replies honestly.

"Are you going to confess your feelings for friend Robin?" Starfire giggles at the light blush adorning her friend's cheeks. "Now that you have more control over your emotions you have nothing to fear yes?"

"It not that simple Star, I have no idea how Robin will react if I confess…"

"Do you not have your 'link' with friend Robin?"

"I don't know how strong it is currently, since we haven't seen each other for some time the link has been weakened and it will take a while before it was back at what it used to be." Raven heaved a heavy sigh, "Anyway we should let the others know that we're back."

"Indeed! I have much missed our fellow Titans! Especially friend Speedy!" Raven gave a small smile as Star began to rant about all the things they could do now that they're back.

'Same old Star'

-A short while later-

Raven took it back, the ranting went from adorable to downright annoying. Starfire and Raven were about to enter the top floor of the tower and she hadn't stopped talking for a minute the entire way up.

'I'm glad Speedy can distract her now'

As they entered they saw Beast Boy playing some video games with Terra, both had only grown a little bit and they still wore the same suits as before. Cyborg however looked to be almost a half a foot taller and his armor had been redesigned for a sleeker, yet more muscular build with more armor plates and less glass-like cases (basically the young justice version). Cyborg was the first to notice them enter, so he got up and smacked BB's head.

"Hey look who's back!" Cyborg said cheerfully while BB muttered a quite 'ow'.

"Oh! Raven, Star, you guys are back!" BB exclaimed while rubbing the back of his head. Terra hopped over the couch and gave both of them a hug.

"Raven! Starfire! I missed you guys!" While this was happening Cyborg made his way over to them.

"Alright, alright! Share the love guys!" He joked while he hugged the trio.

"Friend Cyborg, where is everyone else?" Starfire asked while they broke apart from the group hug.

"Bee and Speedy went to get us some food, they should be back shortly."

"Where's Robin?" Raven felt everyone but Starfire's mood drop at her question. "Guys?"

Cyborg had his head down, "Raven, there's no easy way to say this…" he looked her in the face with sad, tired eyes, "Robin's dead."

 **A/N: I realize that this chapter ends with a big plot point that can discourage Robin fans from reading. I am also a big Robin fan and I ask that people keep reading and find out what happens.**


	2. Seeking Closure

**Hey guys I decided to post the second chapter early since this story has such short chapters :(. I have a lot of the chapters for this story already written but if I get some good advice and critiques I am not against editing my chapters. I will most probably try to update this story every 1-2 weeks.**

 **Now on to the story!**

 **I do not own Teen Titans or other DC references made in this story**

It had been a month since Raven was informed of Robin's passing and she still couldn't believe it. How could Robin have died? He was arguably the most skilled of the Titans and had led them through many battles that seemed nearly impossible. 'I mean he basically went to Hell to save me and he survived! How could this have happened?'

-Flashback-

 _"Robin's dead." Silence followed this statement for a good few moments._

 _"H-how?" Raven asked shakily._

 _"Let me tell you what happened…"_

 _Robin had stayed at the Titan tower 6 months after Raven and Starfire left before deciding to finish his training under Batman. He had promised to visit and stay in contact with the other Titans in order to help them out whenever they needed it. Roughly 8 months after he initially left he was called by Batman while he was hanging out with Cyborg. Apparently Joker and Scarecrow had teamed up to get ahold of a new hallucinogenic which they would use for their own purposes. Batman and Robin had arrived too late and had to search the city for them and Robin got captured. Batman searched relentlessly for the next month until he tracked them to an abandoned shipyard. When he got in the main building he found Robin in the worst state he has ever seen him. Apparently Joker and Scarecrow had decided to test their new chemical weapons on the Boy Wonder as well as beat and torture him. Unfortunately, after Batman had rescued him he succumbed to his many injuries. After Cyborgs explanation all the surrounding windows burst while Raven teleported into her room, fell on her bed, and burst into tears._

-Flashback end-

For the first week she wouldn't leave her room at all, but now she would leave to get food and for missions, but she still would barely talk to anyone. Starfire kept trying to get Raven to talk to her, but Raven would refuse and say she just wanted to be alone. Cyborg knew she was in denial and she needed to realize the truth before it killed her.

"Hey Rae, let's go for a drive."

"I just want to be alone."

"We've let you be alone for the past month, and I think it might help you if you got to see him." Raven immediately knew who he was talking about and held conflicted feelings towards the idea. "Please Rae, I know how you felt about him, and maybe this will give you some closure?"

Raven had a single tear roll down her cheek and decided that seeing his grave might help her accept his passing, "Alright Cy, lets go."

A few hours later they approached Wayne Manor and Batman stood out front to meet them as Cyborg had called to inform him that they were coming. They stepped out of their car and greeted the Dark Knight who nodded his head in response.

"Follow me." Batman said as he turned and started walking, Cyborg and Raven walked behind him in silence as they began to approach a hill with a tree on it. Underneath the tree lay three headstones, the first was for Thomas Wayne, the second for Martha Wayne, and the third for Richard Grayson. The minute Raven read his name she fell onto her knees and began sobbing into her hands, and she stayed like that for the next 20 minutes. Eventually she got up with a sniffle and she turned to Batman thanking him for letting her visit Robin.

She turned to Cyborg and said, "We should get back, and… thanks for bringing me here."

Cyborg gave her a hug while replying, "What are big brothers for?"

Batman guided them back and they began to drive home, Raven being in much better condition than she arrived in.


	3. Who are you?

**Decided to get the 3rd chapter up a bit early, hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **I do not own Teen Titans or other DC references made in this story**

It had been 2 months since Cyborg took Raven to see Robin's grave. Although Raven was still in mourning she was steadily getting better and talking to the team more. All of the Titans would help out whenever they could.

"Hey Raven! Me and Star are gonna go see a movie, wanna join us?" Speedy asked.

"No thanks, I-" Raven was cut off by the blaring of the towers alarm system. Cyborg brought up the situation on their main screen.

"We got two armed robberies, one at the bank and one at the museum. Speedy, you Bee and Star head to the bank. Me, Rae, BB and Terra will head to the museum." With that they split up and headed to their objectives. Once Cyborgs team arrived at the museum they entered only to find thugs knocked out on the ground with their weapons disabled.

"What the heck happened here?" BB asked no one in particular.

Suddenly they all heard gunfire and yelling on the second floor closer to the back of the museum. Cyborg quickly told BB and Terra to head around to the back door to cut off any escape route while Raven and himself will approach through the building.

"Be careful guys, we don't know what's going on here and who knocked all those guys out so stay on your toes."

BB and Terra quickly got into position and radioed Cyborg that they were good. He and Raven got on the second floor and headed towards the sound of fighting as quietly as they could, and what they saw surprised them. The thugs were getting torn apart by a hooded individual carrying a katana across their lower back that remained sheathed for the moment. The man's cloak was dark grey with a subtle silver lining, he wore ninja armguards that went up to his elbows and had some light armor such as shoulder guards, a breastplate and plated combat boots. He also wore a two piece mask that covered his lower face and eyes, the overall color scheme of the guys outfit was grey and silver with some hints of blue. When the last thug fell Cyborg quickly pointed his sonic cannon at the guy.

"Don't move! Tell us who you are and why you're here!" The man simply looked at them before dropping a smoke bomb. Cyborg quickly shot at him only to hit smoke and air, they saw him leaving through a window on the roof. "BB! You've got company on the roof!"

Shortly after the vigilante got on the roof he was assaulted by flying rocks and a green rhino. He weaved through the rocks effortlessly and sidestepped the charging rhino. BB quickly changed into a tiger and attempted to pounce on the mysterious man, but instead received a strong kick to the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Beast Boy!" Terra shouted worriedly as BB transformed back to his human form whilst slumping over. She then turned to the masked man with anger in her eyes. She renewed her onslaught on the man who continued to dodge the projectiles with a bit of difficulty. Cyborg and Raven then joined in the fight, Cyborg was aligning a shot with his sonic cannon while Raven was trying to trap the man with her spells. The figure noticed the additions and quickly threw a smoke bomb towards Terra and dashed forwards. Terra saw an item being thrown and attempted to intercept it with a small rock which proved to be a mistake as it exploded into a smokescreen right in front of her which the masked vigilante took full advantage of. He quickly leapt through the smoke and kicked Terra in the stomach, sending her flying into an air conditioner and knocking her out. He then leapt off the side of the building while Raven and the recently recovered BB went to check on Terra and Cyborg called the other Titans.

"We encountered a masked vigilante who took out the guys at the museum, we're gonna need you guys over here to play clean up and take Terra back to the tower to recover. Raven will stay here with her until you guys arrive and then she will join me and BB in catching this guy, Cy out." He turned to the other 2 conscious titans, "BB, me and you are going to go after this guy, Rae keep an eye on Terra until Speedy and the others get here and then come and assist us okay?"

"You guys might want to hurry. He already has a headstart." She commented while pointing to the figure hopping across the rooftops at an impressive pace.

"Alright BB, let's move."

-an hour later-

The masked vigilante slowed down, he had another objective and he hoped he could get it done tonight. He wished that the Titans hadn't gotten involved, for he did not want to fight them and he hoped that they had given up their search by now. 'I already put a lot of distance between us, hopefully they will cease pursuit'

"Hey you!" BB shouted as they grew closer to their target.

'Spoke too soon.' He thought as he turned around. 'I need to end this nonsense now.'

"So you finally stopped running?"

Cyborg looked at BB disapprovingly before addressing the masked man "We need you to come with us."

"I am on a mission for the reformed order of St. Dumas. I ask that you leave me to finish this mission or else I will be forced to subdue the both of you and I would rather not fight you anymore."

"Sounds to me like you're scared!" BB taunted. "C'mon Cy! Let's take him!"

"I warned you." He lead with a jab that turned into a flying knee into BB's chin which sent him reeling. Cyborg took a boxer's stance and attempted a jab-straight-uppercut combo but this man saw through it and avoided it. He then dropped to the ground and tripped the metal man with a sweep, but Cyborg caught himself and bounced back with a side kick straight to the chest. His armor absorbed most of the kick and he let it push him back for some space, he took a stance and waited for the Titan to attack, only to knock aside his left-right combo and land 2 stomach shots and an elbow to his jaw. However, before he could follow up his combo BB landed a double kick to his side as a kangaroo which sent him a couple feet back.

"He's stronger than he looks…" Cyborg mumbled while rubbing his jaw.

"You okay Cy?" BB asked as he returned to normal.

"Yeah, let's get him." BB turned into a sasquatch and they both charged at the man, but he slid under the young changeling's legs before jumping up and landing a devastating kick to his lower back. Cyborg went on the offensive, throwing jabs, hooks, and straights while the masked man focused on dodging and blocking. Finally, Cyborg saw an opening and he shifted his right hand into his trusty sonic cannon and landed a harsh uppercut to the man's stomach before firing his cannon point blank.

"Booyah." Cyborg said with a smirk. However it was replaced with a look of astonishment as the man grabbed his arm and threw him across the roof. Before Cyborg could get his bearings the man had his katana pointed to his throat.

"Yield."

At this point BB had gotten up from the previous blow with a wince, but he ignored his pain as soon as he saw the weapon pointed at his surrogate brother. He shifted into a T-rex and attempted to stomp on the masked vigilante, it was at this time that Raven was approaching the scene just in time to see BB about to crush this man. She was about to try to stop him, but her, Cyborg, and BB did not expect what happened next and shared the same thought.

'He caught it?!'

The man still stood over Cyborg, but he now had one hand holding the clawed foot in place. Taking advantage of their shock he pulled the foot forward, throwing the shape shifter off balance and causing him to fall on top of Cyborg before hitting his head on the edge of the building, successfully dazing him.

"Azeroth Metrion Zint-" The man took notice of Raven's chanting and threw a smoke bomb at her before she could finish her incantation. When the smoke cleared he was already gone.


	4. Rune

**Hey guys, hope you are enjoying the story. I am currently trying to make my updates weekly so there can be a decent amount of chapters for you guys to read, I will be slowing down soon, but I will do my best to keep it at least an update every 2 weeks.**

 **Without further ado, on with the story!**

 **I do not own Teen Titans or other DC references made**

A masked figure entered an abandoned building and shut the door behind him. He was evaluating the Titans skills and weaknesses.

"They're a persistent bunch, that's for sure." He remarked absentmindedly.

"You've got no idea."

He sighed, "Can I help you?" he asked as he turned around to see Raven standing there.

"You can answer my questions so I know whether or not I need to apprehend you."

"Ask away."

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am on a mission for the reformed order of St. Dumas that requires me to catch a certain criminal hiding in this city. As for my name, I am called Rune." Raven was trying to read Rune's mind to make sure he was telling the truth, but she found barriers in her way. "Would you please stop trying to read my mind? It's giving me a headache." Raven's eyes widened in surprise. "I have been trained to protect myself from hypnosis and mind control, I also have mental barriers in place to prevent others from reading my thoughts."

Raven slowly started to back up, if what Rune just told her was true then she was at a severe disadvantage and needed to be ready to escape. "You seem afraid, I will not harm you."

"You knocked out 3 of my friends!"

"I was defending myself, I cannot afford to fail my mission or thousands of innocents may die. I warned your leader and the changeling and they chose to attack me anyway."

"Cyborg and Beast boy, their names are Cyborg and Beast boy." Raven replied calming down some. "And if this 'mission' is so important then why didn't you come by the Titan tower? We could help you, or at least we would've known who you were and why you're here."

"I didn't see the need to introduce myself to you and your group as I didn't expect to encounter them, and I need to find this guy soon so it's better if I work by myself, less to keep track of."

"Well aren't you the life of the party?"

"You're not exactly Miss Sunshine yourself." Rune chuckled.

Raven smirked at the comment 'Why am I joking around with this guy?'

She was brought out of her musings by Rune, "Perhaps it would be better if I got your team's help, it will help me cover more ground and possibly find what I need quicker seeing as tonight was a bust."

"Oh really? Now you want to play nice?"

"I need to find this guy."

"You'll probably want to apologize to my friends you knocked out."

"I suppose you're right… I'll be at the Titan tower tomorrow to apologize. Right now though I need to review my findings." Rune said as he walked down the hallway. Raven followed him after a few seconds. "Yes?"

"You know I could start helping you find this guy if I knew who you're looking for." Rune stared at her for a few moments. He then shrugged and opened the door he was at. The room was a mess of papers spread everywhere, he walked up to the table and grabbed one of the many folders there and handed it to her.

"This folder is a summation of the man I'm hunting, he was last seen working for the Joker before heading here." She opened the folder to see a rugged looking man in his late 30's with a blonde buzz cut. He then tossed her a small device. "If you find anything then contact me with that, and if you see him do NOT engage him. He may be carrying a chemical weapon that is extremely dangerous."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Rune nodded to her before picking up a folder and looking through it. Raven moved to leave until he spoke.

"You know, I never got your name."

"It's Raven."

"A very mysterious and intelligent, yet misunderstood creature…" He mused, "It suits you."

Raven blushed lightly at the unexpected compliment, before muttering a quiet "Thanks…" and then she phased out of the building.


	5. Meeting the Titans

**Hey guys! Uploading another chapter that I hope you guys are enjoying! Please review if you have any questions or comments!**

 **I don't own Teen Titans or other DC references made**

It was morning in the Titan tower, Cyborg, Terra and BB were playing video games, Bee was making breakfast with Starfire who was also chatting with Speedy about the wonders of 'Earth' food, and Raven was on the couch with a cup of tea and her nose in a book. She wasn't reading however, she was running through what she learned about Rune's target. The man was named Joseph Cain, nothing particularly special about him except that he was working for the Joker at the time of Robin's death, and it was possible that he may have been with the group that captured Robin. She was brought out of her musings when she heard the door opened and everyone turned to see Rune standing there.

"Good morning."

Everyone was quiet and simply stared at the man as Raven realized that she forgot to tell everyone that Rune was coming today. Suddenly Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon, BB shifted into an ape and Terra's eyes started glowing. Rune began to reach for his blade while taking a defensive stance until Raven shouted "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" creating a black barrier between the other Titans and Rune.

"Raven! What are you doing?!" Cyborg shouted.

"He isn't here to fight us!"

"Then why is he here?!"

"What is going on?!" Starfire yelled, getting everyone's attention. Cyborg, BB, and Terra held sheepish expressions while Raven had a tick mark on her forehead. Rune took the opportunity to introduce himself.

"My name is Rune, I have come to apologize for our scuffle last night and to ask for your help. I thought that you would have been informed that I was coming today..." He looked at Raven, "But apparently I was mistaken."

Everyone else looked at Raven now, "You knew he was coming here and you didn't tell us?!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Uhh…" She blushed lightly, "Well this is awkward…"

-Breakfast and a long explanation later-

"So if we don't find this guy and stop who he is working for then Jump city is as good as gone?" Speedy summed up.

"Pretty much, we have three days to find him before their plan starts. I know he is planning a couple thefts for the next few days to try to distract cops and other heroes, but I need to get this guy."

"Anything else we need to know?" Terra asked.

"He may be carrying an experimental chemical weapon, if you find him then notify me immediately and keep an eye on him but do NOT engage him."

"How bad could it be? He's just a grunt." BB joked.

"This 'Grunt' took out five initiates of the Order of St. Dumas, when we found them the lucky ones had died choking on their own vomit with their faces frozen in fear. Do NOT underestimate him." Rune replied harshly before standing up and heading for the door. He opened it and said, "I will see you all later tonight." before closing it behind him.

"Damn, what could do that to a person?" Cyborg muttered, as the other Titans began discussing plans for finding this guy, Raven slipped away silently and phased out of the tower to catch up with Rune.

She saw him just now exiting the tower and she flew down and landed behind him. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you were experiencing a lot of pain and anger just then." She replied before thinking, 'Why am I so concerned about him?'

He sighed heavily, "In the Order, you train with a single group of initiates day and night, you build bonds with them, begin to see them as family… those five initiates were the rest of my training group, I was the first, and now only one to become a full member of the Order. They were my closest friends there besides Azrael, seeing them like that…" He heaved another sigh while rubbing the back of his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to burden you with this."

Raven could tell that he was going through a lot and could almost feel the grudge he had, in a way it reminded her of Robin, "It's not good to bottle up your feelings, sometimes it helps to talk to someone about it." She put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, "If you ever want to talk I'm willing to listen." 'Why am I so worried about him?'

"Thanks, I'll see you tonight, Raven." He said as he left the island.

Raven went back to her room with the intent of finding out what was happening to herself.


	6. Titan Down

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story, as always I am open for reviews and advice you guys might have.**

 **I do not own Teen Titans or other DC references made.**

Raven was meditating in her room going over what had occurred over the past couple of days, they had begun helping out Rune and actually found him to be an overall great guy. He was polite, honest, respectful, and kind (in his own way). In fact, Cyborg had brought up the idea to Raven about inviting him to become an honorary Titan. While she had agreed, Raven unfortunately felt all of this pile on to the personal dilemma that she discovered shortly after his first visit to the tower.

-Flashback-

 _She sat on her bed and tried to contact Intelligence to see if she knew what was happening to her. After much effort she finally managed to appear in her mindscape with Intelligence sitting on a chair, reading a book._

 _"Hello Raven."_

 _"Intelligence, do you know what's happening to me?" Intelligence sighed._

 _"It's simple, you are emotionally compromised." She said as she placed her book down. "You've experienced significant emotional trauma these past couple months, Robin, the man you loved, died and you didn't even get the chance to tell him how you feel, and then this 'Rune' appears and only after knocking out 3 of your friends do you find out that he is a decent guy, finally you discover that the man he is hunting down may be involved with the murder of Robin. It's a lot to take in, and because of it you don't hold much control over your emotions."_

 _"That doesn't explain why I am showing so much concern for Rune!"_

 _"The man you loved died, you are devastated and your emotions are sympathizing with the pain Rune has experienced because of it."_

 _"That makes sense, but why did it start before he told me about his friends?"_

 _"When you attempted to read his mind, you didn't get a clear view of his thoughts but you did get a glimpse of his own emotions. You didn't interpret it because you were distracted by his possibility as a threat to your person, but we did see his emotional state and it wasn't pretty."_

-Flashback end-

Intelligence had refused to reveal more than that, saying that she would need to speak to Rune if she wanted to know more. Currently she was debating with herself on what she would do, today was the last chance she would get in the foreseeable future. He would be leaving whether or not he found his target, but they hoped to find this man tonight. Raven sighed to herself before deciding 'If he wants to talk I will listen, but only if he wants to.' With that in mind she left to join the other Titans on patrol.

-A few hours later-

They had split into 2 groups, one with Cyborg, Speedy, Rune and Raven, and the other with BB, Terra, Starfire, and Bee. After some time had passed they received a notice of 3 burglaries in progress, Starfire's team went to take care of what seemed like the highest priority while Cyborg's team divided into pairs and tackled the other 2 smaller jobs. Raven and Rune quickly took care of the robbers at their crime scene before they received a call from Cyborg telling them that Speedy had spotted their target. They quickly made it to Cyborg's location where they saw both him and Speedy waiting for them.

"How's it looking?" Rune inquired.

"They got about 5 guys armed with pistols, nothing very big." Speedy answered, "We can take them easily."

"That's only what was seen, they may be hiding something. Also Cain may use the other men as a distraction so that he can escape. I think it would be better to have 2 people watch the exits and the other two go inside to apprehend him, if anyone needs help anywhere we can easily contact each other and that way we cover any escape routes." Rune suggested.

"Me and Speedy can cover outside and you and Rae see if you can get him seeing as Rae's powers should help protect you both from any surprises." Cyborg then looked at Raven and Speedy, "You guy's cool with that?" Speedy replied affirmatively while Raven nodded, "Alright let's do this."

Raven and Rune moved into the warehouse quickly and quietly, they found 3 men guarding Cain and one other grunt as they were opening and searching the surrounding crates.

"What are they looking for?" Raven asked quietly.

"Whatever it is we can't let them find it. I'll throw some smoke bombs and move in on the 2 guards on the right, you take out the guard on the left and Cain's buddy there and then we'll move in and take down Cain himself alright?"

Raven nodded her affirmation. They initiated their plan, Rune took out the 2 guards with ease and began to move towards Cain's location. Meanwhile, Raven had just taken care of the 3rd guard and was about to take down the other henchman until Cain shot through him in an attempt to hit her. She blocked the bullet, but was then hit by the chemical he sprayed from his sleeve.

"RAVEN!" Rune shouted as he saw her get sprayed with the same chemical that had killed off his fellow initiates. He dashed towards Cain and proceeded to trip him with a leg sweep before hitting his face with an axe kick and knocking his head through the wooden floor. After dealing with Cain he pulled out his communicator and went to check on Raven. "Speedy, I need you to grab Cain, he is laying in the building unconscious. Cyborg, I need you to take me and Raven back to the Titan tower ASAP."

-Back at the Tower-

Cyborg and Rune were attempting to strap Raven down to the bed as she thrashed about, screaming and crying at things that only she could see. It would have been bad enough if she was only thrashing, but due to her powers a lot of things around her were exploding and every once in a while one of them would be thrown across the room. After much effort they finally strapped her down enough to get an I.V. in her and give her a tranquilizer which calmed her thrashing and screaming down to struggling and whimpering. Rune then pulled out a vial and hooked it up to her I.V.

"What's that you're giving her?"

"Her only chance." Rune said as he made sure that it was mixing well. "This is the closest thing we have to a cure for this drug, the rest is up to her."

"What do you mean?"

"This drug is unique and effective in the fact that it acts like a virus. When it enters the host's systems it begins to replicate itself and produce more and more of it's hallucinogenic, eventually it begins to become a detriment to the immune system and leads to total organ failure, but the victim only experiences their worst fears come to life the entire time. The vial I gave her acts as a neutralizer and prevents the chemical from replicating itself until she can work it out of her system."

"How long will it take?"

"Anywhere from 3-5 days, that dose will last until tomorrow night so I have to make more and the materials are very hard to find, but I will be back tomorrow evening with enough to last for the entire process. Have someone with her at all times to make sure she doesn't hurt herself, many of the victims I have seen before have committed suicide before." Rune started heading for the door but stopped as he grabbed the handle. "Tell Speedy to destroy ALL the gear that Cain has, I will interrogate him when I get back."


	7. Recovery

**Hey guys, sorry about my lack of updating in the time frame I set for myself. I unfortunately have had some financial troubles lately and I had to take care of them.**

 **AngelOfDarkness: I really like your story idea and I am willing to give it a shot, but it may be a bit before I find the time to write it because 1) I am working on this story as well as 2 others right now (which will eventually be uploaded on fanfiction) 2) I am helping 2 friends with their businesses and that will take some time 3) I am still going to college as well. SO as you can see I have a bit of a busy schedule, but I do really like your idea and I do see a lot of potential for it that I can work on. Please PM me if you wish to discuss it further.**

 **I do not own Teen Titans or other DC references made**

-Raven's POV-

I had just watched Cain shoot his buddy to try to get to me, luckily I was prepared and blocked that bullet. I expected him to start running away or to continue shooting at me, but I did not expect him to drop his gun and charge me. He lifted his sleeves and pointed them at my face, I unfortunately figured out what he was doing too late.

He sprayed me.

I coughed a few times and fell backwards in surprise, slowly the landscape around me began to fade and was replaced by a hellish landscape. I heard Rune shout my name with a mix of worry and panic, but before I could look into it more my father, Trigon, appeared above me. He held a sinister grin as puppet strings descended onto me and forced me out of my body. I then held witness to the destruction he wrought through my body while I could do nothing. Then it got worse, I saw the titans appear and try to stop my rampage and fail. One by one they all fell to my might, after the last one fell Rune showed up but he was no match for my powers. I struggled and screamed as I was pulled farther and farther from my body but my attempts were for naught.

As I felt myself being moved farther and farther away from my body I began to see numerous other horrors form all around me. I saw two monstrous figures attempting to strap me down to what looked like a ritual alter as they tried to insert hideous, serpentine creatures into my arm. Slowly, I faded into a fitful sleep filled with nightmares.

As I felt myself begin to waken I realized that I was in the Titan tower's infirmary, as I attempted to recall how I got here I began to remember the nightmarish things I saw prior to passing out with a shudder. I hesitantly looked to my arm and saw an I.V. line where I remembered the serpentine creature was inserted. I slowly began to piece together what I had seen with what had actually happened when it all flooded back to me, I choked back a sob as I hugged my knees to my chest, and I felt the tears running down my face as all the horrible visions came flashed before my eyes. I jumped when I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder and I almost did again when I saw Rune's masked face until I heard him speak.

"It's alright Rae, you're safe now." It was such a simple sentence, but I felt so much warmth and comfort laced into those words. Without thinking, I latched onto him and began sobbing into his shoulder, I expected him to stand there awkwardly or push me away, but instead he wrapped his arms around me and held me comfortingly. We stayed that way for what seemed like hours even though it was only about 30 minutes.

-End Raven POV-

Once Raven had settled down she began to ask Rune the usual questions such as what happened and how long they were out.

"You were hit by the hallucinogen Cain was carrying which he says is called 'Sweet Dreams', you've been asleep for the past 3 days."

"3 days?!" Raven was about to go on until Rune placed a finger to her lips, causing her to blush lightly.

"It's 4 a.m., the other Titans are still asleep." He said as he removed his finger from Raven's lips, "You should rest as well, you didn't have the most peaceful sleep these past couple days and you're just now getting over the effects of the hallucinogen. I'll go if it makes you more comfortable."

Rune then got up to leave when Raven's hand shot out and grabbed his cloak, when he turned to look back he saw Raven's form shaking with her head down as she whispered almost inaudibly, "Please stay…"

Rune grabbed a chair and brought it next to her bed, he then held her hand as he sat down and faced her. "I'm not going anywhere." She smiled lightly at him as she laid down and hesitantly went to sleep.

-A few hours later-

Raven woke to Starfire offering her a cup of tea, she thanked her and subtly looked around the room for Rune. She saw him passed out in a chair next to the head of her bed, she hid a small smile by sipping on her tea.

"Are you feeling better now friend Raven?"

"Yeah, thanks Star. What time is it now?"

"It is 9 hours after the mid of night and I was wondering if you would be feeling up to traveling to the mall and do the hanging out?"

"What about Speedy?" Raven asked as she kind of wanted to avoid prolonged time with her excitable friend.

"Friends Speedy and Bee went to help the Teen Titans East. They left as of yesterday."

"And I should leave as well." They turned to see Rune awake and stretching. "I need to report my findings to Azrael and see what else they may need me to do." Raven's slight smile dropped which went unnoticed, "I will talk to Azrael though and see if I can continue to help you guys out. Especially since this city may be a target for the plan Cain revealed to me."

"Oh! Will we all be doing the netting of flix and chill?" Starfire asked excitedly which caused Raven to spit out her tea and Rune to stumble.

"Where did you get that idea Star?!" Raven shouted

"Well Speedy was asking me if I would enjoy 'net flix and chill' when he returned. So I thought to ask friend Rune if he would also like to do the netting of flix and chill when he returns."

Raven stared at Starfire blankly before looking at Rune, "You should get going, it will take me a while to explain this to Star."

As Rune exited the infirmary he ran into Cyborg who was moving towards him quickly.

"Looking for someone?"

"You actually." He pulled out a small communicator and handed it to him. "Here, we may have had a rough start, but I want you to know that we consider you an honorary Titan now."

"Thank you, I will return as soon as I am able to help you all out with whatever Cain's boss is planning, but be careful." Rune then handed Cyborg a pair of vials, "This is the medication I gave Raven, see if you can make some more just in case."


	8. Missing a Brother

**Hope you guys are enjoying my story, my workload has piled up due to college assignments but I am doing what I can to make sure I won't fall behind on this story either. Anyways on with the story!**

 **I do not own Teen Titans or other DC references made in this story**

-Cyborg's POV-

I have a feeling that Rune knows more about Cain's boss then he lets on, but I trust him now. Rune has proven himself to all of us these past few days, especially when he went above and beyond to save Raven. Hopefully we can stop whatever psycho wants to unleash this 'Sweet Dream' chemical all over Jump City.

I was pulled from my thoughts when BB called my name from the end of the hallway. "Hey Cy! Is Rae up yet?"

Before I could answer we heard Starfire exclaiming from the infirmary, "WHAT!?"

"I guess that answers our question." Terra joked as they walked into the infirmary.

"Hey Rae, how are you feeling? And why did Star shout like that?"

"It's a long story-"

"We got time!" BB exclaimed.

"-That I would rather not talk about."

BB looked sheepishly at Raven whilst rubbing the back of his head. Terra decided to spare him further embarrassment, "So, how soon do you think you'll be out of here?"

"Hopefully right now." she looked at me as if asking for permission.

"Hold on." I replied while getting the equipment I needed, "I need to check your vitals and do a blood test."

"Then will friend Raven be able to leave?"

"Yeah, it won't take long. Just give me a minute."

After I made sure Raven was okay I let her out of the infirmary much to the delight of Star and Terra. I decided to head down to the garage and work on my baby. After all, it has been some time since I checked on it and it gives me some time to think on what Rune beat out of Cain last night.

-Flashback-

 _Me and Star were watching Rune interrogate Cain, and it wasn't a pretty sight. He had started off by asking him to 'make things easy and comply peacefully so that we can get what we need and you can go to prison and be done with this' Cain, of course, responded negatively and that's where things got ugly. Rune casually stood up and walked around to his side of the table before breaking his left pinky, he cried out in pain as Rune began to break other bones and continue to cause him pain. This went on for a good 15 minutes before Rune decided to lift him by the throat and began choking him. I could tell that Star was bothered by this display of violence, and to be honest, so was I. In fact, I almost broke through the door when Cain's vitals started dropping, but Rune seemed to also notice and dropped him in his chair. Rune's methods may have been brutal, but they seemed to work as Cain spilled everything he knew afterwards._

 _"Was it necessary that friend Rune be so violent?"_

 _"Sometimes Star, sometimes the bad guys are too stubborn for their own good."_

 _That's when Cain grew back his balls and he decided to actually TAUNT Rune._

 _"I can't wait till my boss kills you Titans! You're already one down, and who knows? Maybe that bitch will-"_

 _Cain didn't get to finish as Rune spun around and knocked him out with a roundhouse kick. As he walked out he turned to the other Titans and apologized, "I am sorry you had to see that. Fortunately we got the information we needed from him."_

-End Flashback-

Rune reminds me of Robin, his stoic and secretive nature, but maybe that's just people from Gotham. I hear BB asking me if I want to play some video games, but right now I need some time alone. "Nah, I'm gonna head down to the garage. See ya'll later."

The garage is like my own sanctuary, a place where I can be away from others. The only one I have to worry about comin down here is Raven and she is being distracted by the others.

When I think of Raven I can't help but feel responsible for what happened to her, I can't help but wonder if this is how Robin felt anytime a mission went wrong… I made it to the garage and went to the keypad on the wall so I could punch in the code which revealed Robin's R-Cycle, kept in pristine condition. I sighed heavily, no one knew that I had kept it and took care of it as if Robin would be back soon. For some reason it helped me feel close to him, I felt a few tears escape my eye and I sighed, "I miss you bro…"


	9. Painful memories

**Sorry this is a bit later than I wanted it to be since poetry class has been kicking my butt, literally got 20 pages of poems to read for my next class (and write a review). Anyway, enough of my troubles and on with the story!**

 **I do not own Teen Titans or other DC references made**

-Terra's POV-

I can't believe it has already been 1 1/2 years since Robin died, I remember how the Titans were so distrusting of me when I came here. Almost as if I had done something to hurt them in the past, but that happens with strangers and I still slowly managed to gain their trust and become their friend. Starfire and Raven both became like sisters and Cyborg and Robin became like brothers and I felt so happy to be in this 'family' we had. When Starfire and Raven left to better control their powers Robin had decided to teach the rest of us how to fight without our powers so that we aren't so reliant on them and so we have a back up method of combat. I had finally begun to gain a family, but then Robin was taken from us.

I still remember Raven's reaction when she and Starfire heard that Robin had been killed. I had asked Cy why she was so devastated and he told me that they were really close friends who could share everything with each other. I looked at her as she sat on the couch lost in thought while Starfire continued talking to her unaware that she was ignoring her. I giggled to myself as it almost reminded me of how we all acted only a few years prior, and it's thanks to Rune.

Rune

He seems to be an alright guy, even though he kicked me into an AC unit (back still hurts a bit). In some ways he reminds me of Robin, I mean they're both badass fighters, they both use gadgets to help them with crime fighting and they're both from Gotham! In a way, he has been healing the hole left by Robin's death, he fits in really well and he even helped save Raven from that toxin. In fact-

"Hey guys, we got something!" I hear Cy shout.

"What is it?" BB asked in response.

"Burglary, the suspect apparently took out 8 cops and ran to a nearby warehouse. No eyewitnesses yet."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I shout.

-Short while later-

We were looking around the warehouse, I felt something bugging me in the back of my mind but I couldn't afford to be distracted right now.

"Looking for me?" we hear a rather deep voice say.

We all turn to look at the speaker and were greeted with a man in full body armor with ammo belts and other gear strapped all over his suit. He looked like he was ready to go to war, but the last detail is what scared me the most, he wore a black and orange helmet with only one eyehole.

"Slade!" Cyborg yelled.

"Took you guys a second, surely I don't look that different now, do I?" He cracked his knuckles and I froze as memories came flooding back to me.

"Why are you back?"

"Well I just got done with some contracts that have kept me busy for the past couple years and now I figure that I better check up on good ol' Jump City."

"Things here are fine without you!" Cy shouted.

"Oh really? Let's see how true that is." Slade then detonated some explosives which dropped a steel beam towards us, BB pulled me out of the way and then I realized that Slade had separated us from the others. BB though seemed more concerned about me.

"Terra! What's wrong?!" I couldn't respond as I saw memories of what I had previously done and the guilt of my actions took hold.

-With Cyborg-

"So let's see how much you have improved"

Cyborg landed a hard punch on Slade's face, causing him to stagger.

"Oh? It seems Robin has taught you some." He caught Cyborg's next punch, "But not enough."

-With Starfire-

She heard some fighting and was getting ready to go help when Cyborg was thrown past her. When she checked on him she saw he was knocked out, and she turned to see Slade walk towards her.

"You will pay for harming friend Cyborg!" She shouted as she charged him with her eyes glowing.

"Alright" He cracked his neck, "Show me what you got."

-With Raven-

Raven was trying to figure out where Slade was, she then saw him about to drop attack her and she countered with a blast of magic to his chest. She heard him crash into a crate before he started laughing.

"You may have grown in power, but you still have the same weaknesses." Before she could cast another spell she was charged by Slade and was helpless against his onslaught.

After a few minutes of Raven getting mercilessly beaten she fell to the floor, bruised and bleeding, but still conscious.

"Still as stubborn as ever, yet you Titans still don't pose any threat. Well here is a goodbye present." He began waling away as he dropped a timer that had a little over 3 minutes left.

-Back with Terra and Beastboy-

Beastboy had been trying to get Terra to talk to him and those attempts grew more panicked as he saw tears running down her face.

"Terra, please talk to me!"

"I betrayed you…" she whispered.

"What?"

"I remember now! I betrayed you all, I worked for that bastard and almost got all of you killed!" She sobbed, "I deserve to die…"

"No!" Terra looked at BB wide-eyed for how quickly and firmly he responded, "You changed yourself for the better! You may have done bad things in the past but that's not who you are! You're a Titan and a fantastic one at that! Titans stick together and we are all here for you! I loved you before you were a Titan and I sure as hell love you now!" He said all this while holding her tightly.

Terra realized that BB was right, she was her own person and she has a duty to protect her friends. "Thanks BB."

"Let's go kick Slade's butt!"

They went looking for the other Titans and managed to find them except that Cyborg and Starfire were unconscious and Raven seemed to be trying to wake them up. She looked up at them and relief briefly broke through the panic on her face. "We need to get out of here, Slade left a bomb. Terra I need you to carry us out so I can focus on healing them."

Terra nodded her head and began to lift the platform beneath them and fly them out of the warehouse, but they only made it about 30 feet before the whole building exploded and sent them crashing to the ground.

"Is everyone okay?" Terra looked around and saw that everyone seemed to have only gotten scratched up from the crash.

Raven then stood up and said, "Yeah, let's get back to the tower." Terra nodded again and began to fly them back, both her and BB completely unware of the metal shard in Raven's side.


	10. Development

**Hey guys, sorry that this is a bit late as I have had some personal troubles. I am still working on this story and trying to keep it going. Also let me know what you guys think of the story thus far, now on to the chapter!**

 **I do not own Teen Titans or other DC references made**

Rune had been at the tower for about 25 minutes before the Titans walked in looking like hell. He had moved to support Cyborg when he saw that he could barely stand.

"What happened?"

"Slade happened." Cyborg grunted while accepting Rune's help.

"Deathstroke? What is he doing here?"

"Does it matter? He's back, we lost, and he got away." Raven hissed.

"We still were no match for him," Cyborg grunted "We still aren't good enough."

"You all can get better, Deathstroke is one of the best assassins in the world, and because of that he is arrogant. It's likely he fought you all tonight to test your abilities and demoralize you all, and because of that he believes he has an edge and will underestimate you. Take advantage of it."

"It's not like we can train to be martial artists." BB griped with his head in his hands.

"Why not?"

"Who's gonna teach us?" Terra asked while comforting BB.

"I will, I was trained by Azrael, one of the few people able to go toe-to-toe with Batman and one of the few people who can take Deathstroke on."

"When will we commence in the training?" Starfire asked.

"Tomorrow, so go get some rest."

-Later-

Rune had decided to stay at the Titan tower as it would be easier to get started on the Titan's training which is also the reason as to why he was awake this late. He was attempting to think of what to teach each Titan to improve their strengths and weaknesses. He was walking around whilst pondering and as he passed the training room he heard grunting.

'Everyone should be asleep.' He opened the door with a hand on his katana and was greeted with the sight of Raven using the punching bag. He relaxed some and let go of his katana as he moved closer "You should be asleep."

Raven jumped only slightly as she tried to catch her breath, 'I really am slipping.'

Rune then saw some blood running down her leg and she began to wobble. Thinking quickly, he leapt forward and caught her before she fell and examined the wound in her side.

"Why are you training when you are injured?"

"You said we needed to train."

"I also said we would start tomorrow."

"Better to get an early start."

"Rae, we're friends, tell me the real reason."

Raven hid her face in the shadow of her hood, "Slade showed me just how useless I am without my powers, and it… it scared me."

Rune held her close to his chest and she in turn wrapped her arms around him and held on to him like a lifeline as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Let's get you fixed up and then we'll see about training, and where did you learn some of those moves?" He asked as he carried her to the infirmary.

"Well, when I went into Robin's mind I got to see a lot of his memories, including some of his training."

"Then you have the knowledge, but your body needs to get used to it still which makes training you easier."

"Do you know how to use the bo staff?"

"Yes, why?"

"Could you teach me?"

"Of course."

-2 weeks later-

Everyone had been training and making great progress. Cyborg began to hone his boxer fighting style, upgraded his sonic cannon and added a few surprises. BB improved his transformation speed and improved his ability to change in the midst of a battle. Starfire had improved her aim, reflexes and began to control the intensity of her starbolts. Terra began to learn some moves to incorporate with her abilities which drastically helped her mobility during a fight. Finally, Raven began to hone her body to be able to handle all the things she learned from Robin's mind and she took to the bo staff like a fish to water. She could even beat Rune occasionally in a straight bo staff fight. As they were finishing up today's training Rune suddenly received a call from Azrael asking him to return to Gotham ASAP. So after a short farewell where he gave Raven a new collapsible bo staff and with a promise to continue training the Titans, he left for Gotham. Raven clutched her staff to her chest, she felt conflicted because she has grown really close to Rune over time and thinks she may like him, but she knows she still loves Robin. Deciding that she needs to talk to someone about this she sees Cyborg about to leave the training room and goes over to intercept him.

"Can we talk in private? I need some advice."

"Sure Rae, let's head to my room." they both head out and once they reach Cyborgs room he let's her in and checks the hallway before shutting the door. "What's on your mind?"

"I think I might like Rune…"

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I _think_ I like Rune but I _know_ I still love Robin."

"And what? Do you feel like you are disrespecting Robin?"

"I don't know! I don't know if I am moving on too quickly, I don't know if I actually like Rune or if it is just my emotions latching on to him or what! And I _love_ Robin, I can't just forget about him…" Raven then plopped down on Cyborg's bed and began sobbing.

Cyborg sat next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Listen Rae, just because you want to be happy doesn't make you a bad person. Robin would want you to move on and be happy, and Rune seems like a great guy. Plus, the only way to find out if you will love Rune or not is to listen to your heart." He paused after saying that and suddenly frowned, "Man I sounded so sappy there." This led to both of them giggling some.

"Thanks Cy."

"No problem."

Just then the alarms went off.


	11. Familiar Faces

**I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying my story, I am writing as much as I can for this and my other stories but I may have to slow down due to financial stress. As always reviews and such are welcome, but you guys didn't come to hear about me, so on with the story!**

 **I do not own Teen Titans or other DC references made**

The Titans were on their way to the dock where Slade had appeared and been causing trouble. Even though they had all improved they still felt underprepared for the skirmish that was sure to happen.

"We need a plan." Cyborg abruptly said.

"We have a plan, kick Slade's butt!" BB fist pumped.

"The only way we even have a _chance_ to beat Slade is if we work as a team." Raven deadpanned.

"He will likely try to separate us again, we have to stick together." Terra added.

"Yes, but how will we defeat Slade friend Cyborg?"

"Here's the plan I got. You, Rae and Terra will stay back while me and BB will draw him out in the open, the Terra will trap him in place followed by me, you and Rae blasting him with enough power to hopefully knock him out." Everybody nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's do this."

They went into the building only to see Slade waiting for them. "You really are persistent, it would be admirable if it wasn't so annoying." Without a word BB and Cyborg charged forward in what appeared to be a blind rage. Slade prepared to engage them but both stopped a few feet from him and Cyborg used his arm cannon as a focused high frequency emitter which caused Slade to grip his head in pain. BB then turned into a large octopus, grabbing Slade with his tentacles and slamming into the ground behind them. He groaned from the impact and before he could get up his arms and legs were encased in stone and he saw Starfire, Raven and Cyborg preparing their relative beams before they all blasted him.

After the ensuing explosion they looked to see if Slade was incapacitated, but only saw some armor fragments and blood in the crater. Before any of them had time to wonder where he might've went they heard Slade speak from the top of a pile of crates. "My, my, it seems that I may have underestimated you all." He then threw five discs at them which each separated into two halves connected by a chord that wrapped around each of the Titans before electrocuting them, "but without Robin, you still aren't good enough."

"Then how about I help out?"

"Huh?" was all Slade got out before he was blindsided by a flying kick to the side of his head. When the Titans looked up they were greeted by a man standing there with unkempt black hair wearing faded green pants with black combat boots, he also had combat gloves with armguards, a black cape and eye-mask, and finally a faded red shirt with a distinct R symbol on it.

"Robin?" Raven whispered painfully as she struggled to move.

He then threw 5 bird-a-rangs and destroyed the devices on the Titans, freeing them. They all got ready to fight Slade together only to see he had already escaped.

"How are you here? You were dead!" Cyborg asked Robin.

"Well it's a long story, why don't we discuss it on the way back to the tower okay?"

They headed back and were regaled with Robin's tale of how Ras Al Ghul felt the need to help Batman by reviving Robin using the lazarus pit. He told them how it only happened within the last few months and how he had been spending that time getting over the shock of his own death and resurrection which is why he didn't return earlier. Everyone except for Cyborg and Raven were chatting with Robin about what had been happening for the past few months and trying to catch him up. Cyborg fell back in step with Raven and began their own conversation.

"What's on your mind Rae?"

"Oh nothing, just when I finally decide to try to get over Robin he decides to show up again." she pinched her nose in frustration.

"Nothings ever simple anymore is it?" Cyborg joked as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Not for us it seems. I assume you're also suspicious?"

"I am happy that Robin is back, but we have to be sure that this isn't an imposter, and I was hoping you could help me find out." he whispered lowly as their conversation became more private.

"How?"

"Can't you check your mental bond with him?"

"I'm not getting anything, but that could be for a number of reasons." She began to list them off on her fingers, "He died, we haven't seen each other in years, and neither of us has done anything to strengthen it."

"What do you mean? I thought it was a permanent thing?"

Raven let out a sigh as she got ready to explain, "It's like a muscle, the more you use it the stronger it gets, but if it is neglected or ignored then it weakens, and that isn't even considering the fact that he _died._ No one really knows what happens when one side dies, most assume that the bond is cut off but no one knows for sure much less when the other side is resurrected."

"Then how do you feel about the situation?"

"Exhausted, I think we should allow him to stay and observe his actions around the tower to see if there is anything suspicious about him."

"Sounds like a plan, why don't you go get some rest Rae and I talk to the others?"

"Good idea." she then phased into her own room and plopped down on her bed.

'I hope you really are Robin' Cyborg thought as he approached the rest of the Titans to welcome back their old leader.


	12. AN

**Hey guys, I am still working on the story, but like I have stated I have been having a lot of college work and financial problems. So I will be taking a very short break so I can try to get more chapters out efficiently. It won't be long as I already have half of the next chapter written and I know where I want to go with the story, but I need the time to gather myself.**

 **Anyways, I look forward to posting more chapters and *hopefully* more reviews. See you guys soon!**


	13. Back to Normal?

**I do not own Teen Titans or any DC references made**

It had been a week since Robin returned, and the Titans were ecstatic. Robin quickly retook leadership of the Titans and the other members were eager to show off what they had learned in his absence. Cyborg and Raven hadn't observed anything wrong with their teammate so they gradually began to lower their guard. After all, they both had greatly missed their teammate and friend.

Raven was reading a book in the living room while Cyborg was making himself a few burritos with extra bacon and sausage. Robin was currently training in the gym while Terra and Starfire took Beastboy shopping so he could be the bag carrier. They continued in relative silence before Raven closed her book.

"Cy, does Batman know Robin is alive?"

Cyborg paused, considering the question, "I don't know actually"

"Should we tell him?"

"I'd prefer you guys didn't"

Both Cyborg and Raven saw Robin standing in the doorway having just showered.

"Why not Rob?"

"Because Cy, Ras and Batman aren't on good terms already and I would prefer not to deal with the collateral that would follow that news right now."

"Makes sense, but you know he'll find out eventually" Cyborg pointed out with a piece of bacon in his hand.

"I know, I'll tell him I'm back when I'm ready" He toweled off his hair before tossing the towel on the back of the couch. "I'm gonna go check on some cases."

"Sounds thrilling" was Ravens reply as she lifted her book back up to eye level.

"See ya Rob." Cyborg plopped next to Raven on the couch as Robin left the room. "Sooo… know what you're gonna do yet?"

Raven dropped her book again, "I have no idea. It doesn't help that Rune is still in Gotham and Robin is as distant from me as we were years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that, any news on your bond?"

"It's strange… I can feel it now, but I can't connect to Robin. Every time I try to connect to the bond it feels… blocked."

"Didn't you say that it could have cut off from his end? Because he, you know, died?"

Raven's body still flinched at the thought, "It's possible, I just hope that's not the case."

Cyborg reached an arm around Raven and hugged her close, "Don't worry Rae, you'll get your break."

"Thanks Cy" Raven smiled as she hugged him back.

Cyborg and Raven's communicators started bleeping, when they answered they saw Robin's face.

"I just got word from one of my new contacts that there is a large weapons shipment coming into the city. There shouldn't be too many guards there so the three of us can take them out."

"The others aren't coming?" Cyborg asked with a slight grin as he peeked at Raven who only deadpanned in reply.

"This mission will also entail a degree of stealth in order to find who is trying to get weapons into Jump city, I trust you two to stay quiet when it's necessary. I'm already heading to the garage, see you guys soon."

-A short drive later-

The trio had arrived to see 3 large semis which were being emptied into a warehouse. They had counted at least 17 armed guards, and around 9 other guys moving the crates. Robin and company had decided it was best to stay out of sight for the time being.

"I thought you said there wouldn't be too many of them!" Cyborg gritted out in a hushed tone.

"There are more guards than I thought, but as long as we're careful we can still take them out without much trouble."

"Is no one going to address the fact that they're doing this in the middle of the day?" Raven pointed out. "Moving illegal weapons seems to be more of a 'dead of the night' thing"

"Definitely a sign that whoever their boss is, they are confident that any interference can and will be handled. We need to get closer and figure out who said boss is."

"You think they're just gonna talk about their boss freely?" Cyborg questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Robin grinned, "If there is one thing I learned about criminals, it's that they love to complain about their employers"

 **I know I haven't been posting chapters in a long while. I don't wanna just throw excuses about how I was busy but I want to be honest with my readers. I got evicted from my house, my laptop broke (luckily I didn't loose too much of my writing projects) and I bombed all my finals which has put me on academic suspension. All of that has been giving me a bit of writers block but I have still been trying my best to write. I haven't given up on any of my stories, but my progress has definitely slowed. I'm not using any of this as an excuse, I'm simply letting you guys know what's happening in my life and I apologize for my lack of contact and content. I will try post more content, but it may take me a while as my new job is keeping me busy. I do appreciate feedback and will also do my best to answer questions as they come.**


End file.
